


Monster

by celmatesakiller



Series: Destiel Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Evil Dean, F/M, M/M, Serial Killer, cas and Sam are sane enough to leave, dean is a psycho, destiel bingo #1, jody is a nice judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: Dean is a monster. Cas and Sam have enough sense to get him help, even if they stuck with him in the beginning.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Evil Dean
> 
> Destiel bingo #1

_Being on the Most Wanted list of the US was a hard game. The constant running and hiding, fake names and credit card scams, it was a tough gig. A gig the famous Winchester’s knew too well. It wasn’t just them though. There was three people on the list as it stood, and aside from the Winchester’s being one and two, I was that number three. Every person in America was led to believe that we had never met, but that couldn’t have been further from the truth._

_Dean and I had met in our senior year of high school. We were best friends who became lovers, you know, the typical story. We started dating in our first year of college, Dean eventually dropping out to make sure he could save more to get his brother Sam through college to become some, in Dean’s words, “big shot lawyer”. It was hard for us both, but somehow we made it through. More recent years, however, things changed. Sam was pre-law when it all happened. Dean had gotten in trouble and it ended with him and Sam becoming some of the biggest serial killers. Something flipped in Dean’s mind that day, and it terrified me. But I’m his husband, so of course I went along for the ride._

_Day by day, I could see his mind slowly morphing. He was becoming someone I didn’t know. It wasn’t my Dean anymore. Sam was changing too, albeit not as much as Dean, but he was still changing. I had changed too. I’ll admit that. What my husband did, I helped. I was their helper. I was only on that list because no one knew how to hide bodies quiet like I did. Being a being a crime and murder mystery college professor sure did help. Not only from what I’d learnt getting my major, but teaching classes of college students? Man they had some great things to say on the topic._

“Hey Cas,” Dean spoke, coming up behind Cas and wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist. “Whatcha working on this time?”

“I’m writing another story.” Cas spoke, giving Dean the bare minimum. He smirked at the green-eyed man’s huff of annoyance, looking back down to his laptop screen to continue writing.

_Through all of our adventures, I had times where I thought of just leaving. Turning myself in and telling the authorities the truth. But then, Dean would look at me. Not just a look of whatever, but a look like he did when we first met at his workshop. The look of those emerald green eyes so full of love and everything right in the world, I stayed and wondered why I’d ever thought of leaving this beautiful man. But reality kept dawning on me, and I kept realising how much I hated how we lived, and how much Dean had really changed._

_Sam and I spoke. Of course we spoke. But we spoke about the reality of what we were doing. We spoke about Dean, mostly. The Dean we used to know compared to the Dean we knew now. He’d changed so much. I saw love in those eyes, but each day it hid further and further behind the eyes of a psychopath. Each day, Dean became someone we knew, not someone we loved._

“This Dean character sounds like a monster.” He spoke, making Cas chuckle at his tone. It was rare Cas actually wrote using their real names, but everything he wrote was based on conversations the two, or three, had, taught or watched. Being an Unsolved Crimes teacher helped his knowledge, and Dean being a History teacher, along with Sam as a Lawyer, all those things had helped Cas in his knowledge in his writing.

“Yea, well, the documentary we watched last night inspired me. I’m going to talk about that case in class tomorrow too. I think my students would love to debate about their thoughts on the disappearances.” Cas responded, leaning into the hands massaging his shoulders.

_Just like any typical horror story, it was a stormy night in a cheap motel when it happened. The snap. Dean just snapped, changed, and for good this time. It was the first time he had ever hurt Sam or I. Hurting me was one thing, being his husband I wasn’t in his life forever. But Sam? Dean had raised the kid. Dean had always done everything he could to protect him and keep him away from harm. So when he snapped and shot him, it terrified me. Now, he didn’t kill Sam, but he hurt him really bad. I rushed Sam to a hospital where we were fixed up. Sam agreed with me; we needed to get Dean under control, and we were going to do whatever it took._

_After being patched up, we revealed the last location either of us knew of Dean. When that plan fell through, we gave the police every phone number dean owned and had in his car. They found him, after months of tracking, and he was put to jail instantly. It pained me. He was my first and only love. He was my soulmate. But he was a monster. He was evil. Putting him behind bars was nothing. So when he strangled an inmate, he was put into a psych ward, and that’s where he was to this day. Sam and I were in jail together for a few years, obviously having assisted Dean’s adventures. But after telling the police everything and getting Dean locked up, they lowered our sentence. After getting out, we did community service before helping the judge, Jody Mills, in protecting her from her husband. He was sick. He killed their son, and so after saving her, she cleared both Sam and my records. Sam became that lawyer he wanted to be, and I became a counsellor. I believe if Dean had gotten help in the first place, this could have all been avoided. So I wanted to help others. And that’s where I stayed. I helped people and Sam helped people in a different way. He was a family affairs lawyer, focusing his energy the same way as me. I was proud of him._

_Of course, I missed Dean. Of course I did. When those waves of grief hit me, Sam was there. We knew each other’s pain. We lost a husband and a brother. We both loved him. Sam eventually found love in a girl named Jessica. She was a beautiful girl. They married and she helped him when he needed. We both suffered a case of PTSD from the events we did with Dean. I never moved on. I couldn’t. Dean was my love, and even though he was in jail for the monster he turned into, I still loved him. I kept that ring on my finger. And here I am. Telling my story._

_Dean Winchester. The caring abused boy who turned monster. He was a sweet soul, but he was doomed from the very beginning. Even if I knew what he would turn into, I wouldn’t change a thing. I would still have been with him. Because those years we spent in bliss, were the best years off my life._

Cas finished, saving and closing the tabs he had open before closing the lid of the laptop. He wiped the tear away from his cheek, having to imagine that story being tough on him. When he turned around, he saw Dean holding back tears too. It was a life neither of them wanted to imagine.

From that moment on, Cas stopped writing dark stories using their actual names. Wether the characters were based on them or not, we would never know. But it didn’t affect him unlike it did when he used their real names.

Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were madly in love. They were inseparable. And they always were like that until the very end. 


End file.
